


Все истории имеют свой конец

by jamie_lee



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Все истории имеют свой конец

Все истории имеют свойство рано или поздно заканчиваться, и после них приходится жить. Обычной жизнью, которая вроде как теряет свой смысл.

Потому что история рассказана, монстр побежден и вроде как можно двигаться вперед. Только забыл уже давно, как именно.

Питер никогда не признается, но всегда (глупый старый дурак) рад появлению детишек, как он их называет. Они еще такие яркие, счастливые, мечтающие жить вечно. Он вторгается в их личное пространство, бессознательно и бесцельно, нарушает уединение, чтобы оказаться рядом.

Потому что - он знает точно - каждый достоин своей истории. История Чарли будет содержать в себе колледж (настоящий) и диплом (настоящий), жену (любящую) и парочку спиногрызов (с такими же огромными, как у папашки, глазами). История будет насыщенной, немного скучной и совершенно обычной.

Никаких вампиров, никаких пьяных иллюзионистов. Никаких потрясений.

Питер пропускает момент, когда Чарли и Эми начинают приходить к нему по отдельности. Кажется, Чарли пытался начать какой-то очень важный разговор, но не стал его завершать. Правильно, он ведь ему не папочка (хотя папочка-то как раз у него был полный отстой), да и какой он может дать нормальный совет?

Прячься от проблем, парниша. Будь крут, как я.

Эми рассказывает о колледже в Нью-Йорке, о практике в какой-то очень крутой газете, и он отчего-то слушает ее, а не пытается затащить в постель. И это вовсе не из-за того, что ей едва исполнилось семнадцать лет. На прощание она обнимает его так крепко, словно долбанного родственника. Не из тех, что приходят только на Рождество и о чьей смерти ты мечтаешь, а кого-то очень близкого.

Эми всегда просит звонить, если ему что нужно.

Какая глупость, фыркает он ответ, я Питер гребанный Винсент, у меня все просто отлично.

Когда Чарли говорит, он делает смешные круговые движения руками, словно пытается вызвать демона, и затыкается, как только Питер указывает на это. У него на лице появляется такое забавное выражение, словно он перебирает самые звучные из ругательств, что только знает.

В этом он всегда проиграет Питеру.

Сам себе Питер напоминает лампочку, начинающую светиться при появлении этого самого Чарли. Раз - лампочка включилась и начала гореть, потому что пока нет настоящего диплома и настоящего колледжа, Чарли все еще приходит к нему, хотя мог бы оставить в прошлом. Всегда удобно оставлять в прошлом людей, напоминающих тебе о пережитых бедах.

Чарли жестикулирует, рассказывает о чем-то, и Питер прерывает его.

\- Куда ты двинешься?

Сначала Чарли моргает пару раз, после хмурится и настороженно оглядывает из-под бровей.

\- Ты типа намекаешь, что я засиделся?

\- Нет. Я спрашиваю о коллежде.

Почему-то этот ответ полностью устраивает Чарли, тот расслабляется и довольно ухмыляется. он сидит на ковре, прижимаясь спиной к столику, и смотрит на Питера снизу вверх.

\- Я остаюсь в Вегасе, чувак. Придется снимать где-нибудь здесь квартирку, чтобы...

\- Можешь остаться у меня, - вновь перебивает Питер, хотя хотел сказать совсем другое. Что-то вроде "тебе надо выбираться отсюда".

\- Ну, я и надеялся на этот вариант, - самодовольству мальчишке не занимать. - Я уже вроде как привык.

Питер засыпает в кресле после пятого стакана, посреди собственной речи о следующем шоу, и покорно идет за Чарли, когда тот тянет его в сторону спальни.

Только у меня нет для тебя другой кровати, заплетающимся языком выговаривает Питер, обнимая одной рукой подушку, совсем-совсем нет.

Чарли лезет целоваться, и Питер отвечает, потому что (не хочет останавливать) у него нет другого выхода. В конце концов, он пьяный, и Чарли просто вероломно воспользовался его состоянием.

Питер решает, что завтра обязательно проверит, был ли то сон, и если ответ будет отрицательным, придумает что-нибудь неприличное и развратное.

А пока он засыпает, уткнувшись носом в светло-русую макушку.

Маленький засранец, тщательно выговаривает он напоследок, сделал из меня размазню.

И Чарли смеется в ответ.


End file.
